clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These pesky little creatures only have eyes for one thing: LOOT! They are faster than a Spring Trap, and their hunger for resources is limitless." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Goblin's appearance is that of a small, green creature with large pointy ears, red eyes with green pupils and a red-tipped nose. Goblins wear brown pants and shoes. They also have a large sack, ostensibly for carrying resources stolen from your enemy. **The Goblin is the fastest ground unit in the game. Their first target is Resource Buildings, making them the ideal troop to deploy if your primary concern from a raid is collecting resources. **Goblins deal double damage to Resource Buildings (Gold Mines, Elixir Collectors and storages for each). This means that they deal more than twice as much damage as Barbarians and three times as much as Archers to these types of buildings. The trade-off is their relatively low health, which is higher than an Archer but lower than a Barbarian. **Because the nature of the character is to attack Resource Buildings first (ignoring all defenses) they can be vulnerable to attack and should not be deployed without another type of troop (such as the Giant or Barbarian) as a meat shield. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Goblins are great for stealing resources. First, use Wall Breakers to clear a route to Storages and Mines/Collectors. Then, use Barbarians, Giants or any other higher-health units to distract Mortars and Wizard Towers while the Goblins deplete the resources. Or you can simply destroy the splash-damage defenses first. ***An alternative to Wall Breakers is the Jump Spell, which helps guide Goblins over the walls and directly into the riches inside, however this is much more expensive. **Like Archers, the Goblin's greatest weakness is splash-damaging structures (i.e. Wizard Towers, Mortars). Most Wizard Towers and Mortars can kill Goblins in one shot. To combat this, send in Goblins in waves rather than spawning them all at once. Alternatively, you could send in Giants and Barbarians and let them serve as distractions while the Goblins get the resources. **Another good strategy is to place a couple of Goblins after the defenses are destroyed to help clean up any remaining buildings before time runs out. **Goblins are excellent at triggering Traps (especially Bombs), as their movement speed can allow them to get out of range before it detonates. This is especially helpful in the Single Player Campaign where there are often a large number of Bombs in predictable places. **Goblins can trigger Spring Traps without dying unless they stop on top of the Spring Trap. **Goblins are usually not viewed as a good troop for getting Trophies, however they can be useful in small amounts. ***For example, if you are doing a revenge and you think your units might go to the sides instead of into the middle because of resource buildings outside the Walls, you can use 5 Goblins per resource building to clear the way for your troops so they go in the middle. ***Also, Goblins can be useful at the end of attacks. If you didn't get to 50% and all your other troops died you may be able to use Goblins to destroy a few mines and collectors to get you over 50%. *'Defensive Strategy' **Although generally not viewed as the best defensive troop, Goblins are still useful as Clan Castle troops. As there are no resources to target, Goblins will attack the enemy very quickly compared to the other troops. **Goblins have the highest damage of any of the Tier 1 Troops and can engage the enemy units quickly due to their fast movement speed. They are particularly proficient at taking out small numbers of Giants on defense. **When designing your base to defend against Goblins, it is useful to place your defenses strategically to cover all resource buildings. Most importantly, make sure your Wizard Towers and Mortars are within range, as otherwise Goblins will make short work of your Resources. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 3, goblins gain light brown stripes on his bag. **At level 5, goblins gain a red Mohawk and his bag turns completely light brown. **At level 6, goblins gain a red leather cape and a golden necklace. ---- *'Trivia' **Goblins are the main antagonist in the Single Player Campaign, despite the fact that you can train them as part of your army. Your own Goblins seem to have no compunction about attacking their NPC brethren. **Oddly, in the tutorial, the CPU Goblins ignore your Gold Mine and go straight to the Cannon. **When you tap on the Army Camp the Goblins stationed there all turn and look to their left for a brief moment. **Goblins and Minions are the fastest moving units. ** **The Goblins from the Single Player Campaign look the same as the Goblin troop; however, they don't attack and immediately retreat into the Town Hall, in a similar fashion to the Villagers and Builders in players' bases. **While Goblins do carry a sack, any loot they steal goes straight to your storages just like it would when any other unit attacked a resource building. **They are the only unit known to be faster than a Spring Trap. This does not mean they are the only troop that is not affected by the Spring Trap. **Goblins will neither preferentially attack nor cause double damage to the Clan Castle and Town Hall even though both may contain loot. Similarly, although Builder's Huts are considered resource buildings, Goblins do not treat them as such and will ignore them until all other resource buildings are destroyed. Category:Ground Troops Category:Troops Category:Tier 1